Matches for April 3,2013 - Debut Show
The page is the matches of April 3,2013 Matches for NIWF Pure Insanity April 3,2013 - Debut Show Pure Insanity opens with the Pure Insanity song King:Welcome to Pure Insanity, tonight we will crown the first ever NIWF Undisputed Championship in this very ring. I say let the show go on. Tonight we will also witness the Pure Insanity GM AJ Miles who created No Limitation Wrestling Federation. (AJ Miles theme song hits and he is walking to the ring) Miles:I got a call from people saying how is NIWF different from the other companies, I told them "NIWF is the best thing to exist, in NIWF anything goes you could fight backstage, fight in the parking lot it's about you." I am sick of wrestlers getting fire for no reason what so ever so I decided to make this company. Now tonight is full of surprises, all of you will witness four people winning championships in four different match types. David:Hold on now Mr.GM, I want to introduce myself to the world. My name is David Falcon and I want a match with Headhunter for the NIWF Undisputed Championship. Miles:Done, but you're not getting just a championship match you're also going to be in a parking lot match. David goes outside of the ring (The Ring announcer is announcing the first match) DING DING DING Finkel: Ladies and Gentlemen, making his way to the ring The Broski. (The Crowd chant woo woo woo you know it, The Broski bring out his camera and shakes all the fan's hands) Finkel: and making his way to the ring, Raj Singh Match 1: The Broski vs Raj Singh After the match The Broski and Raj Singh takes the brawl outside of the ring (Josh Matthews is interviewing The Ghost Hunter for his match against Ryan Conway) Matthews:The Ghost Hunter before your match against Ryan Conway do you have anything you have to say about your opponent Ryan Conway. TGH: woah woah woah, who the hell is Ryan Conway and why does he have that dumb smile on his face I mean golly. I seen smiles but that is the worst smile by far in The Ghost Hunter history. I will bring it in my match against Ryan Conway and The Ghost Hunter will be cookin. (The Ghost Hunter leaves when Ryan Conway throw him by the tron3000) Ryan Conway: You can't see me Match 2:The Ghost Hunter vs Ryan Conway in a falls count anywhere match. (someone is knocking on Miles door) Miles:Come in Nexus: Miles why don't I have a match tonight and why are there only five matches tonight? Miles:You haven't notice right? you have a match tonight against Nitro Blast for the NIWF Winged Eagle Championship. Nexus:Um.. what about the match type? Miles:The match will be in a steel cage match (Nexus gets out of Miles office and Nitro Blast comes and attack Nexus) Match 3:Nexus vs Nitro Blast for the NIWF Winged Eagle Championship Match 4:Mike HDZ vs AdamEFF for the NIWF Hardcore CHampionship (The titantron has a message) "'''People from all over the world should look around them because I will come and take NIWF by storm,so be watching because I will make my debut soon. 'Main Event Match:David Falcon vs Headhunter for the NIWF Undisputed Championship in a parking lot brawl match. ' ''I would like both guys to promo for their match '' '''King:This match is taking place in the parking lot, omg I wonder what will each men do to each other. After the match AJ Miles is seen lifting up the winner's hand and a unknown driver run Miles over with his car. Category:No Limitation Wrestling Federation Category:NIWF Pure Insanity Episodes